One Promise
by Wings of destiny-018
Summary: What happens when chihiro thinks of all the things that happened in the spirit world are just one of her dreams? and something goes wrong in the spirited world. yuubaba is missing. Bou is working. Haku never seems to be around. By the way, this is a h x c
1. A Moment

This is my first Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi fic. At last, I've seen the movie! Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi doesn't belong to me but . em . who directed this movie? Anyway, this is a Chihiro x Haku fic. Enjoy!  
  
~0o.o0~  
  
Chapter 1 ~ The way I came in ~  
  
~0o.o0~  
  
"I can't go any farther. Go back the way you came, Chihiro. But don't look back Not until you're out of the tunnel" "What about you, Haku?" "I'll speak to Yuubaba about. Quit my apprenticeship. I'm fine, now that I have my name back. I'll go back to my world, too" "Will we meet again?" "I'm sure" "Promise?" "Promise. Now go, and don't look back"  
  
"Chihiro! Chihiro! Wake up, Chihiro! You're going to be late for school! " Chihiro was awakened by her mother's voice. She sat up as her mother knocked the door even louder. "Chihiro!" "In a minute, kaa-chan!" she answered back. She sighed as soon as she heard the sound of her mother's footsteps walking away. "That dream again" she said to herself. Almost every week this dream repeats in her mind ever since she moved to town. 'Why do you always appear in my dream? Who are you, Haku? What do you want from me? What promise I made to you?' she asked herself. "Chihiro!" Again, her mother called her. "Ah! I'm late!" she got out of bed, grabbed he uniform and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Ohayo" Chihiro greeted her parents. "You're late!" Naoko scolded her. "We're going to be late for school like this!" Naoko added. Chihiro sighed and sat next to her. Naoko is Chihiro's cousin. Naoko's family is their only siblings in town. The only reason they moved to that town 7 years ago was because of them. Naoko is the same age as Chihiro and goes to the same school as her. "Naoko, when will your parents come back?" Chihiro's mother asked. "They told me . Next week" "Then, you better start eating more. I don't want my brother scolding me for not giving you enough food" Chihiro's father added. The doorbell rang soon after that. "Ah! We're late!' Chihiro and Naoko grabbed their bags and rushed out the house.  
  
"You're late!" A girl with long black hair scolded her. "Gomen, Miyuki!" Chihiro bowed slightly. "It's all thanks to her" Naoko rudely interrupted as she walked ahead of them. Chihiro sighed "I just can't wait till she moves out" Miyuki giggled. "Oi, nii-chan, you coming or not?" Miyuki said as she turned around. There a young boy about they age grinned. "Just waiting for you ladies to stop talking" Miyuki fronwned and slapped his head "Baka!" He grinned then walked ahead. "Brothers are such a pain" She exclaimed. Chihiro simply smiled and her compliment. "I had that dream again" she suddenly said as they walk to school. "What dream?" "That promise" Chihiro reminded her best friend. "Oh! That dream. The one with the dragon and a boy, right? And that big headed old woman and some fat baby and some old fart with plenty of legs" she asked. Chihiro frowned "I'm serious here! It's been coming so often these days. As though it's calling me. As though he wants to see me," she explained. "It's just a dream, Chihiro. Nothing to worry about" " But doesn't it seem weird that it comes to often and always the same kind?" Miyuki shrugged. Chihiro sighed "I wonder why do I have that dream?" " What dream?" someone suddenly asked. An arm went around Chihiro's shoulder. "Ohayo, Chihiro" the boy look down at her. She looked at him in a mix expression of surprise and shyness "Kusano" He smiled. Kusano is an all in one perfect gorgeous high school guy with the most beautiful eyes ever seen. "Oi, Ryuji! Wait for me!" he called out. Chihiro sighed while Miyuki giggled. "You're one lucky girl"  
  
"Hey, I heard they've found a really old road near your neighborhood, Chihiro" Ryuji said as the class ended. "Yeah. I've heard about it too" Miyuki added. "They say there's a really old tunnel down the road that has been closed down for more than 100 years." He explained. "That sounds interesting" Naoko interrupted. "Yeah. And it's scary too. There are small little houses along that road's side" Ryuji added. "They are shrines, stupid" Miyuki corrected. "Whatever it is. But there's plenty of statues near that place" "People said that that road is the road for spirits to enter. They say that the tunnel at the end of the road is the entrance of the spirit world. There used to be lamps along the side of the road to lead the spirits in. They say that the whole place was forgotten after the war. Long time ago, they used to sacrifice living people to the spirits. They gave those sacrifices through the tunnel." Miyuki explained as the others listen patiently. "And they say, now, if you go in, you'll never get out unless you passed all the test that the spirits will give" Ryuji added. "That all sounds interesting." "Yeah. It sounds scary" Naoko and Kusano added. "Want to check it out after school?" Kusano asked. "Kusano!" Chihiro frowned at him. "I don't think that's a good idea!" "Oh com'on Chihiro, don't tell me you're afraid of just one road and tunnel," Naoko teased. "I say that's a great idea" Ryuji gave his opinion. "I say it's a bad idea," Chihiro objected. "Oh, please, Chihiro? It'll be fun!" Kusano looked at her pleadingly. "Nee-chan?" Ryuji looked at his sister. "I don't know. I'll go if Chihiro goes" "Chihiro?" Kusano turned back to her. Chihiro sighed. "I'll go," she answered. "That's my girl!" Kusano smiled. "It's decided then. We'll go after school"  
  
To be continued .  
  
~~o0*0o~~  
  
Sorry to leave it hanging but I have so much things to do. Dozens of new subjects to learn at the beginning of the year. My head is pact with Math. I'm still thinking about chapter 2, though. And yes this is a Chihiro and Haku fanfiction even though now it looks like a KusanoxChihiro fic. But don't worry. Oh, by the way, picture Kusano as the Kusano from Great Teacher Onizuka's manga. And Miyuki from You're Under Arrest. Ryuji . from where again? I forgot. Naoko from . from . somewhere. I just pick the names from the corners of my mind. Please R&R. I'm begging you . I want to know what you think. Thanx! Ja Ne ! Or to those who don't understand .. See ya!  
  
~~o0*0o~~ 


	2. Do You Still Remember?

Before I go on with chapter 2, there are few things that I have to say here: I can't update this in 3 or 4 days but rather a week. I don't have full access to the net. I'm not allowed to go online without my daddy's permission My brother is so mean for not letting me go online And I have only 3 or 4 hours to spend online Hope you don't mind! But anyway, I manage to finish chapter 2 in a week. Once again, the characters in the story don't belong to me . well, some of it yes. Enjoy!  
  
~oOo~  
  
Chapter 2 - Do You Still Remember?  
  
~oOo~  
  
Birds fly by as the rain stop falling,  
  
I see people leave as I stay waiting,  
  
Clouds move with the wind,  
  
As the sun shines it's bright light over this dark world,  
  
Everything that was once lost could be found again,  
  
But I couldn't find you,  
  
The meadow glow with its bright green beauty,  
  
But I don't see you,  
  
You left me here as well,  
  
Just as the water dry from the palms of my hand,  
  
But I long to see you again,  
  
For you promised you'd come back,  
  
Even if you don't come,  
  
But do you still remember?  
  
The poem went on with words filled with sadness. Chihiro kept her feelings of fear by reading a poem done by her favorite poet. "Chihiro, look!" Miyuki shook Chihiro while pointing out the window. A few lines of small figures of houses lined up along the road. "I still don't see why I have to drive!" Kusano complained. "You're the only one who knows how to drive" Ryuji stated. "Couldn't we just walk?" "The road is far to long for us to walk" Naoko added. Meanwhile, Chihiro kept staring at the statues passing by. All of them looked like people she has once seen before. One in particular looked like a really huge baby. "Hold on tight! We're going down a really high hill here!" Kusano warned. He sped down the hill causing his other 4 friends bouncing around in the car. "Kusano! Are you trying to kill us?!" Ryuji said as he struggled to get back to his seat. " Don't talk! You'll bite your tongue!" He warned them.  
  
The road finally came to a stop in front of a statue blocking a huge red tunnel. "I swear one day I'll kill you, Kusano!" Naoko complained as she got out of the car. "My butt hurts!" Ryuji whined. "It's just a little pain, dummy!" his sister scolded him. "Ne, Chihiro - " before she could finish her sentence she saw Chihiro staring at the statue in front of the tunnel. "You know, the legends aren't very true. It's all just a story so young people won't come here and destroy this ancient place," Miyuki said trying hard to calm Chihiro's fear. "I know. But . This all looks so familiar. It's as though I've been here before," Ryuji slapped her back gently. "You're not gonna chicken out are you?" Ryuji teased. "Don't touch my girl," Kusano stood in front of Chihiro. "Let's just go in," Naoko said while she set foot into the tunnel. "I don't think that's a good idea! This place is very old, anything could happen," Chihiro stepped back. "All those are just nonsense. If those spirits test us, I bet it's all easy. After all, we're just kids," Ryuji followed Naoko in. "Com'on, don't worry. I'll protect you no matter what," Kusano took hold of Chihiro's hand and walked into the tunnel.  
  
"It's so dark in here!" Chihiro complained. "This way. I see the light over here," the voice that belong to Ryuji guided them. "Chihiro, you're going to make me trip if you cling onto me like that," Kusano pushed Chihiro slightly away. His wordings took her by surprise. 'Now, where have I heard that from?' she thought to herself. "What is this place?" Naoko's voice reached them. " She's way ahead of us," Miyuki said as she followed Naoko's voice.  
  
"Look at this place!" Ryuji looked around, amazed by the fact that it has all never been touched or moved anywhere. "Hey, there's another exit there," Naoko pointed towards a huge wooden door. "Sounds like a train station is near by," Miyuki said as she leaned against the wall to hear where that sound came from. "I can hear it too. It came from there," Ryuji pointed towards the door. "Let's go!" once again, Naoko lead the way.  
  
Every one of the 5 teens gasps as they set foot beyond the tunnel. "Whoa! This place is beautiful!" Miyuki walked around the meadow. Naoko gracefully walked towards a small stream that seems like it was suppose to be river. "It just rained," Kusano suddenly said as touched the leaves. Chihiro looked around. "This must be a river," Naoko kneeled down next to the small stream. "That's Kohaku River," Ryuji explained. "It's what?" Chihiro asked rather surprised. "Kohaku River. It is said that is was the only river here long time ago. But as days go by, more rivers make they way through this town. And that story about the spirits thing. I think it's fake," Ryuji suddenly objected what he believed in. "Why'd you say that?" Miyuki asked. "Because this is just an abandoned theme park. See that flag on the entrance? It symbolize it," "They've built so many of them in the 90s' until the economy fall. They have to shut it down and just abandon it," Chihiro added. "Hey, that's right. How'd you know? You usually don't pay attention in class," "My dad once told me about it. Although I don't know did he told me that," Chihiro explained. "Yeah. Then, I think they built this theme park beside Kohaku River. Because they said one river was dried up to construct something. This park must have used a lot of water so the river dried up," Kusano chuckled. "I never knew you study, Ryuji," Ryuji frowned. As the two boys quarrel and the other two girls get all amazed by the beauty, Chihiro turned her gaze up to the sky.  
  
Birds fly by as the rain stop falling,  
  
Chihiro chuckled as she saw a few birds passing by. "Chihiro! Com'on!" Miyuki called out from the other side of the dried river with all her other friends. " Ah! Wait for me!" Chihiro climbed a few small rocks to get to the other side.  
  
I see people leaving as I stay waiting,  
  
'Haku' his name suddenly ran across her mind as she crosses the dried river. She tripped and fell backwards causing her to get wet. "Are you alright?" Kusano reached out his hand to get her. She stood up immediately, nodding for Kusano's question. 'Kohaku River . Haku' she thought as she jumped across the stream.  
  
Clouds move with the wind, As the sun shines it's bright light over this dark world, Everything that was once lost could be found again, But I couldn't find you.  
  
"You okay?" Kusano asked as he let Chihiro cling on him. Chihiro simply nodded. Her mind was filled with things she saw in her dreams. Before them was a wide meadow. They continue to walk straight.  
  
The meadow glow with its bright green beauty, But I don't see you.  
  
Chihiro smiled as she thought of the poem she just read. How it seemed so similar to where and what she is going through right now.  
  
You left me here as well, Just as the water dry from the palms of my hand,  
  
Chihiro looked back at the dried river again. "What's the matter?" Kusano asked. She shook her head. "Nothing,"  
  
But I long to see you again, For you promised you'd come back  
  
They suddenly heard a loud roar from above. They all looked up to see what was making that sound. "Was that the gods talking to us?" Ryuji asked. "No, stupid! But . Could it?" Miyuki asked. They suddenly saw a group of dragon flying down towards them. "Is that a dragon? Tell me you guys see a dragon too," Naoko looked up with the feeling of fear crawling up her skin. "It's not 'a' dragon," Kusano corrected her. "Run!" Chihiro shouted as the dragons came nearer. "They looked like they're after us!" They all ran. "Dragons don't exist, right? Then, what are those?" Ryuji asked as he ran ahead of them. A huge white dragon suddenly landed in front of them. Chihiro gasped as she saw the green eyed dragon. "Shit!" Ryuji cursed. "What have we done to upset them?" Naoko asked. "Let's just run!" Ryuji suggested. "No!" Chihiro objected. "NO?! Chihiro, those things are trying to get us!" Miyuki said in a rather panicked voice. "They are but he's not," Chihiro pointed towards the white dragon. "What made you say that?" Kusano asked. "I just have a feeling he's here to help," Chihiro stood up straight. The white dragon charged ahead. The others crouched in fear that the white dragon would harm them but Chihiro simply stood up straight. The white dragon flew passed them and attacked the other dragons. The others stood to see the single dragon fight against 5 other dragons. "We should help it," Miyuki suggested. "How can we? They are so much bigger than us," After a few bites and scratches, the other 5 dragons flew off heavily injured. The white dragon fell to the ground with injuries all over its body. They all ran to it. "It's bleeding! What are we going to do?" Miyuki asked as she tried to cover the wounds. Chihiro touched it's muzzles but it suddenly glowed. They all stepped back as the bright light engulf its body. "It's a guy!" Naoko kneeled next to him. "A dragon guy. Just like the one in your dreams, Chihiro," Miyuki said. Chihiro kneeled down next to him. "This is not 'he'. He was a boy," Chihiro tore the sleeve of her sweater to cover his wounds. The young man had long hair, which only reached his shoulders. It was tied back by a thin rubber band. He stirred as Chihiro wiped his blood. His eyes slowly opened. Unnoticed by them, another group of dragons came with a black dragon twice bigger then them.  
  
Chihiro looked at him in surprise as she saw his green eyes that resemble the eyes of the young boy in her dreams. "Haku?" she dared herself to ask. Before she could hear an answer, the black dragon swooped her away from ground. Her friends gasp in fear. "Chihiro!" Kusano shouted as he ran after the dragon. "Chihiro!!" Miyuki shouted. The young man immediately sat up in surprise. "Chihiro?" he asked.  
  
Even if you don't come, But do you still remember?  
  
. To be continued .  
  
~~OO0ooo0OO~~  
  
How do you like it? It's a little longer than I thought. Again, I leave you with a cliffhanger. It's too bad you have to wait for another excruciating (did I spell that correctly?) week for chapter 3. I told you it's a Chihiro and Haku fan fic. Don't mind that I changed a little bit about how Haku looks like. A little hair wouldn't harm, right? By the way, I originally make the poem. Not that anonymous poet in the story. Don't feel free to steel it away without thanking me. But really, I just don't care if you steel it. I'm not that kind of person who punishes innocent people anyway. But tell me what you think of it, okay? Plz Read & review. I want to know what you think.  
  
And to all Chinese readers:  
  
\ / \ / - o - HaPPy ChiNEsE NeW YEaR !! - o - / \ / \  
  
Gong Xi Fa Chai! Hope to get a lot of angpao this year! 


End file.
